Harry Potter and the Revealing of the Family
by Selene Ann Potter
Summary: Harry and many others learn many things about themselves. Full and correct summery in Chapter 1 R&R Please
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Revealing of Family

Author: Selene Ann Potter

Email: 

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Harry starts receiving letters following his cousin's birthday from a person going by EG about strange letters and dreams like a twin brother, a Malfoy daughter, and a school for powerful and mistreated people and an unknown family. The time for lies is over. Who will you be at the end of it all?

A/N hey everyone I've had this floating around in my head for a while now and I can't seem to find any ideas for my other stories so I hope ya like it.

'...' thinking

"..." talking

Prologue

It was an exciting day for the Dursley's for today was Dudley Dursley's 16th birthday and there was to be a fabulous party for such a momentous occasion. Of course there would be one person who would choose not to attend. Harry Potter was that person. He would stay in his room and continue working in books and such. He had long since finished his school work but that's what he figured since he had just completed his O.W.L's just this past school year.

Currently, he was reading a book about the Veil to figure out if there was a way out of it. He just knew that Sirius was a live no matter what everyone else said. He couldn't explain it but his powers were growing. One morning he found a pile of new books which he finished that very same day. The next day he read all his school books that he had gotten from years past. After that, he received many things such as new clothes, glasses, robes, supplies and many more things. He also discovered that, he could make food appear and had also taken to running and such around his room which he could make to about the size of a Quiddith field. All in all no mourning for the one called the Boy Who Lived.

This was due to more books on that he had gotten that very day. He knew in his heart that he could get him out, but how was the big question. 'I just know it's in this one, it HAS to be' Harry thought to himself. Then he found the all important chapter which stated 'any person who can read this is powerful enough to bring a loved one from the Veil if the person had fallen in, but there are a few rules which one most adhere to. First and foremost this will be the only attempt one can make in a lifetime to bring them out. Two, the one reading this can always go through anytime there after. Third, other family members (meaning closet in blood that are of magic and not dark) will be able to finally find you. Forth, you have to be there before your 16th birthday. And finally, Harry, say hi to your mum and dad from Sam and bring Sirius home.' Harry was in somewhat shock a few books had said about the same thing but he didn't know who Sam was at all. 'Ok now that I have this information how do I get there?' And suddenly it all came back to him and in a flurry of wind; he was back in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry knew he had little time so following his instincts; he was once again in the room with the veil to find one of the most shocking sights. There, for the entire world to see was Wormtail CRYING his eyes and soul out. Harry could vaguely realize that something snapped in him and that he was doing his bit of mourning.

"Wormtail what are you doing here?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

"I mourn for those I've hurt namely my old friends and myself for letting Him do what he did to friends and family and me. So leave me to mourn an old friend."

"What if I could get him back?" Now Peter looked at him.

"You can do that? Oh I would do anything for that. Please tell me what to do."

Harry wasn't himself or Tom when he said this. "I want you to change into your other form and sleep a deep sleep and I will wake you." In a deep voice that was unlike him to have.

Wormtail promptly changed and slept in a hidden corner, but Harry knew exactly where he was. And with that he entered the Veil.

T.B.C.

A/N Yes I know I'm mean for ending it there, but all the fun is REALLY be in the next chapter. Reviews are great just some constructive criticism would be helpful instead of flames.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Revealing of Family

Summery: Harry starts receiving letters following his cousin's birthday from a person going by EG. He has been receiving strange letters and dreams like a twin brother, a Malfoy daughter, and a school for powerful and mistreated people and an unknown family. The time for lies is over. Who will you be at the end of it all?

'...' thinking

"..." talking

Chapter 1

Harry Potter woke up on September 1 feeling great for once. Sirius was once again in his life (he was currently sleeping in the master bed in Harry's trunk he had received on his birthday) could regularly talk to his mum and dad (and many others who were helping him in his fight against Tom) and all the cool stuff he had received on his birthday (family jewelry, knowledge the works) and he was going to meet family that were alive and of the wizarding world.

Harry had spent the last month at the Headquarters since Death Eaters had attacked near Harry's house. 'Not that I had ANY say in the matter, but oh well soon I'll meet family.' Harry thought as he put some last minute things in his trunk. For a while there, he had dreams of what could have been had he been raised in a loving family. He had also seen himself with Ginny in a lot of them and had been thinking a lot about her for a while now. They had talked to each other quite a bit when ever she was over (she worked with Fred and George at their joke shop as had Ron.) It was still quite early for once; so he went into his trunk to talk to Sirius for a while to finalize plans.

It was quite an experience for Harry to bring Sirius out. Fortunately, he had been closer to the Veil so it was easier to pull him out then it may have been for others. Also with the help of some surprising people helped him out as well. But now it was time to get down to business.

When Harry entered the Kitchen compartment of his trunk Sirius was eating some toast and bacon at the table. "Good morning Harry how are on this oh so wonderful day?" Sirius had finally started to look like himself after he was back in the world once more and had recently started helping Harry in the plan/prank they dubbed the Ultimate Truth. Immediately after Harry got Sirius out, letters from family members from America came to him. It seemed he had five cousins, one uncle called Darien and another aunt called Samantha who had all left before he was even born. (A/N no this is not Sam who you heard about earlier.) So now, Harry would put Dumbledore on the spot and find out what else was being kept for him. "I'm great; I can't wait until I get to school. Is there anything else you and I need to talk about the plan?" "Nope; I think we covered it all last night. Oh gosh, you need to go. Talk to you later then?" "Of course see ya later." And with that Harry left munching on a piece of toast.

With that, Harry brought down his trunk with care. Once downstairs, he went about eating breakfast with Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione (who was yet again talking about N.E.W.T's) Tonks, Moody and Ginny. It was a semi rushed affair but not as bad as when the twins had gone to Hogwarts. They left as soon as breakfast was done and got to the Platform a half an hour ahead of time. As usual, Harry, Hermione, Ron and now Ginny went to the last compartment, but this time there was a person in there. She looked to be about 25 with golden blonde hair, blue eyes, aristocratic features and a slight smile when the kids came in. "Oh please sit in here with me. I've been meaning to talk to you all for quite a while." Her voice was soft but it made your mind think you were talking to a Slytherin.

Time seemed to fly, and the now large group of kids made there way to the carriages. It was a clear and expected night. 'One that could change lives' Harry thought to himself as he reached the Great Hall. It seemed there was something different about it all. Like there was another place he should go to than this main school.

"So mate, what do you think of Emily? For someone who sounds like a Slytherin she sure was nice." Ron said as he, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny sat together.

"Yeah, but she seems familiar to me how about you guys?"

"I somewhat get that feeling as well" Hermione said.

Just then the first years came in and the Sorting began.

"In a time long past lived brother sister pairs,

To each brother a sister, and each sister a brother,

To the house of lion a snake was born.

To the house of snake a lion dwelt.

To badger house a raven lived.

And to raven a badger grew.

Meant to bring the homes together,

Hope fell when the girl housed in the snake perished.

All of you remember the Four,

But none of you the Blessed Four."

(A/N short i know, but you'll see what i mean)

The Hall was silent, no one had heard of these Blessed Four before, including Hermione.

"Albus? You here you old coot?" a girl of about 25 called out from the door way. She had black hair, black eyes, aristocratic features and a huge smile on her flawless face.

"You! What are you doing here? Get out!" people were shocked the Headmaster had yelled at this lady standing in the door way.

"I am here to tell the truth and there is noting you can do to stop me. Hogwarts help me." With that said, the Headmaster was visibly put into his seat while others stood up. The most notable were Susan Bones, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, the Creevey brothers, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood.

"Ok, I think I got everyone, now Ted Granger make yourself known to all." Hermione was shocked; that was her father.

"Alright _Samantha_ I'll make myself known." A man with dark chocolate hair and brown eyes appeared before all to see and only then did he realize his mistake. He saw his daughter and pleaded with her "Hermione please let me explain." "Hermione does he feel like your father?" Hermione was going to say yes, but she actually took a look at the man who said he was her father. He did not remind her of the father she knew to be her father. He was a proud man her father a her mother a beauty. She knew then that Ted and Morgan Granger were not her parents'.

When she looked up, she had her head bent to concentrate; Emily was in front of her.

"I see you found out half yourself, so are they?"

"No; they aren't. Why I ever thought so is beyond me."

"That is because they placed a spell on you from youth along with the one called Draco."

"What!? Are you saying that Granger and I are related or something? That's absurd; I refuse to believe that."

"Well, actually that's not entirely true. You were switched at birth."

That one statement left everyone speechless, even Albus.

"Then who was I switched with?" Draco said after the pause.

"You were switched from the Potter's to the Malfoy's and the girl called Hermione was taken by the Granger's because their infant daughter was to be thought dead. Am I correct Alexander?" Right in front of everyone's eyes, Ted Granger became Alexander Malfoy who everyone thought to have died but had really married a Muggle.

"Almost Sam, she was kidnapped the day she was born and Maria and I have never been able to find her. I've looked for years yet I could never find her."

"I know exactly what happened, but I have other things to take care of first. Now, all those standing please come near me."

"I will not have you taking my students. Sit down at once." Albus roared to the stunned people of the school.

"No Albus, you have no say on anyone coming to The School now or ever, but I will speak with you later. Now here we go." And in a flash of light all of the standing students were gone.

T.B.C.

A/N yay another chapter done. Hope ya liked it and don't worry there is more action coming up and thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	3. Authors Note

Hiya everyone, Selene here. I'm writing this authors note for 2 reasons. 1 is I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but I'm working on it. The second thing is I'm looking for someone to help me with my stories by helping me with writing, help me stay motivated, how to make my stories flow more together and stuff like that. My only real requirement is that if you're interested it would be easier if ya had an MSN or Hotmail account and/or MSN Messenger. Thanks for everyone waiting and for everyone's time. Laters.


End file.
